Final Farewells
by Arayelle Lynn
Summary: Someone is holding a secret that might effect the life of a Ranger.


Writer's Note: This is not my first attempt ****

Writer's Note: This is my first attempt so bear with me. I was not satisfied with how Jason went missing when he handed over the Gold Power back to Trey. So, I'm giving my explanation on what happen without changing the story line of the Zeo era, Turbo era and so on. 

****

Disclaimer: The Rangers and friends' do not belong to me, you know that, they rather belong to Saban and co. No new characters here for me to claim. But later there will be ; ) 

****

Timeline: We got to admit that the Zeo era is the shortest era in the Power Ranger's universe. So, most of my fan fiction will start from the Zeo era. I will try not to change anything from the television's version instead I will use the TV events as a guideline to write my fanfics. Anyway, this story started directly after Jason returned Trey, his power and now he is walking with Emily along the beach with Tommy and Katherine watching them. 

****

FINAL FAREWELLS.

****

BY RAYE.

Tommy watched as Jason jogged to join Emily, who is walking along the beach. Suddenly, a flash of pink appeared behind him. Tommy does not have to turn to know it was Kat.

"Everything's okay?" asked Kat, as they watched Jason and Emily hand-in-hand.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine." With that, he reached for Kat's hand and both left the couple to tend their own world.

***

As they walked, Jason noticed that Emily was acting a little bit peculiar. She seemed so quiet. Too quiet. It's not that she is a talkative person but every time they meet, she would have had some comforting word to say that could brush away all his worries. She reminded him so much of someone he knows. Someone from his past.

"Emily, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Emily waved his worries away with a smile. "No, nothing's wrong." Then she looked at him and brushed a flock of hair on his forehead, softly. "Are you feeling alright, Jason?" she asked, changing the subject. "You had me worried these few days." 

Jason took her hand into his. "I know and I'm sorry. And I'm okay." Seeing her doubtful expression he smiled. "Really."

She nodded and smiled to herself. "I'm glad," she said softly.

They continued to walk in silence. Gazing at her, Jason thought that her silence must have been because she was worried about him. Why shouldn't she? He had practically collapse in her presence. She must have thought that he had some sort of deadly disease and might lose him forever.

On the other hand, she seemed distracted. As if she is pondering through something. Something really big. And it worries Jason to see her like this.

***

"Hi, Ernie. The usual, please," said Kat, setting up her order. She looked around and saw Emily, sitting alone at a table while watching Tommy and Jason spar. But by the look on her face, Kat knew that the sparring match is out of her mind. She is in deep thought.

Emily's sudden change of attitude worries Kat. Before, she was a cheerful, though shy girl and always ready to go for anything. But now she seemed reserved and easily distracted. Emily went to the same calculus class with Kat and she had seen how Emily put her attention in class. And how she had jumped after Mr. Albert asked his question for the tenth time.

And now seeing her like this…

"She's been like that for half an hour," a voice said to Kat's ear, making her jumped. She turned to see Ernie looking at Emily, worriedly. The older man didn't seem to notice Kat's reaction and continued. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's not her usual self these few days."

By then Jason and Tommy bowed and joined Emily. Kat nodded in agreement and put her hand on Ernie's. "Don't worry, Ernie. I'll try to find out what's wrong," she said to comfort him. She took her vanilla shake and joined the trio.

"Hey, Kat," said Tommy as Kat offered him her shake. Jason and Emily were talking softly. Then, Tanya joined them.

"Guess what," she said. "Sheila, my science partner, is holding a birthday party next week and she invited us."

Tommy looked at Kat and shrugged. "Sure, we'll come. When do you want us to pick you and Adam up?" he answered for both of them. Sheila Andrews is new in town and Tanya is trying to make her feel as welcome as possible. And the Rangers know how much it meant to Tanya and her efforts.

"What about five? I'm helping her out," Tanya answered.

"Sure. We'll help too," said Kat.

Tanya smiled. "Thanks, guys. Jason? Emily?" she asked the other couple.

Jason turned to Emily. "Emily?"

"I… uh… don't know," said Emily, giving them a faint smile. "I would really like to go but I don't think I can." Jason opened his mouth to ask why but she beat him to it. "I… uh… might be busy the whole next week."

"Oh?" was all Jason could managed. Suddenly Emily got to her feet. "Uh… I'd love to stay and chat but I got work to do," she said, excusing herself. Four pair of eyes followed her but only Kat note that she is heading towards the ladies room. Excusing herself, Kat followed after Emily.

When Kat stepped into the ladies room, she saw Emily was looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled weakly when she saw Kat. "Hi."

"What's wrong, Emily? You seemed so quiet and distracted all of a sudden. And I'm not only talking about Mr. Albert's class," Kat asked, concerned.

Emily just shook her head. "Nothing. Just something that I've been thinking about."

"What? Can I help or something?"

The other blond girl shook her head. "No. It is something I must deal with myself. Thanks for asking anyway."

That ended the discussion. Kat knew that the other girl would not want to talk about it anymore so she let it passed. For now. After straightening herself, Emily smiled and both walked out of the room. 

When they returned, Adam and Rocky were already there, talking about going for a walk in the park. Before Kat could settle down, Ernie interrupted.

"Hey, why don't you go with them, Emily?"

Emily's eyes widened. "What? But… but I got…" she sputtered.

"Nah, consider that I'm giving you a day off," said Ernie, kindly. "Go walk with your friends. You haven't taken a walk with your friends for quite a long time."

Kat figured out what Ernie was trying to do. "Yeah, Emmy. It's been a long time." Soon everybody is trying to persuade her. But it was Jason who convinced her. "Please, Emily. For me," he said, holding her hand. Emily looked into his eyes for a moment and nodded, giving in.

"Okay. For you."

***

Jason wiped a trail of sweat on his forehead. He was getting tired. He got tired easily since returning the Gold Power to Trey. Must have been the side effect. Tommy saw his state and suggested that they take a rest.

"Hey, that look like a nice spot," said Kat, pointing at a tree. When he settled down, Jason threw an appreciative glance at Tommy. Then, Kat said something about sitting near the lake and she and Tommy were gone. 

Tanya looked at Jason and Emily and said something about getting some ice cream for everyone and practically dragged Adam and Rocky with her. Jason and Emily were alone.

Jason leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, silently trying to regain his strength. To recover from his power drain. For what seemed like hours, he opened his eyes and saw Emily watching him, her eyes were all glassy with tears.

"Hey, it's okay," Jason said, gently. "I'm fine now, remember. I'm not collapsing anymore, just a little bit tired."

To his surprise, Emily ran her fingers on his face to his hair, caressing him with such tenderness that for a moment he let himself drawn in it. Then, she kissed him softly and rested her head on his chest. Jason, too surprise, just put his arms around her and they stayed like that for a long time.

Walking slowly, Tommy noticed that Kat had been quiet. "Hey, Kat. Something's on your mind?" he asked, curious. Kat, for a moment, did not answer him. Then she took a deep breath and looked at Tommy.

"I'm worried about Emily. Did you notice how she'd been acting lately?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, I think she's just worried about Jason. I mean, she saw Jason collapsed right in front of her and now he looked so tired, so drained. I honestly think she's thinking of what's wrong with Jason and we can't possibly tell her about the Gold Power, can we?" 

"Hmm… maybe you're right. But I can't help from getting worried."

"That's your problem, Miss Hillard," said Tommy gently. "You worry too much."

"Hmm… I just hope it's only me."

***

As Emily was walking home, after a long walk with the others, she wondered how or when is she going to tell Jason about her problem. She had almost tell him that evening but seeing him so tired, so weak, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the bad news. But she is losing time. She has to tell him sooner, before it's too late.

"Oh, god. Help me," she groaned and wiped a single tear.

When she reached home, she saw her parents busy putting important documents into a box. The living room was almost empty. As she closed the door with a soft click, her parents turned. They glanced at the living room and the papers in their hands and looked at her guiltily. Emily gave them a hurtful look and dashed upstairs, to her room. Her only sanctuary.

***

Jason looked around the Youth Center, anxiously. Spotting Kat and Adam at a table outside the building, he ran for them. "Have any of you seen Emily?" he asked, breathless.

Kat exchanged a look with Adam. "I thought she's working with Ernie," she said, confused.

"I thought so too. So does Ernie but she didn't show up." Jason ran a hand through his hair. "I called her house and her mom said she left hours ago. And now her mom is getting worried too."

"That's not like Emily at all," said Adam.

"Yeah, _I_ know that. I'm her boyfriend, remember?" Jason said, barely hide his sarcasm.

Looking at the distraught former Gold Ranger, Adam ignored his sarcastic response. "Look, why don't I help you find her," Kat suggested, standing up. "I take the park while you go to places where she usually hang out."

"I'll find the others so all of us could help," Adam volunteered, jumping up to his feet.

Jason looked at both of them and nodded. "Thanks, guys."

"What are friends for?" Kat responded, meaning it.

***

Kat looked around the park. Aside of a few people getting their late Saturday morning jog, there are no one else. No Emily. And Kat began to worry if Rita or Mondo had done something to her. And speaking of the devil…

Something hit her and Kat fell on her side from the impact. She looked at her attacker and saw… "Tengas!" she hissed, reached for her communicator. But touched bare skin instead. Desperately, Kat looked around for her missing communicator and saw it lying on the grass, a few meters out of her reach.

'Looks like I am forced to leave the others out of this one,' she thought, calling out for her Zeonizer. "It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" 

***

Emily jumped out of unconsciousness as she heard a noise. Looking at her watch, she realized that she is late for work. She didn't remember how she fallen asleep under the tree. And the noise she that woken her up continued. A noise of people fighting.

"Wait a minute!" she said, jumped to her feet. She ran toward the source to find the Pink Ranger battling a few Tengas, alone.

At the same time Emily saw them, the Pink Ranger spotted her too. "Emily! Get my communicator and contact my friends," she shouted, fending off a punch. Emily looked ahead and saw the pink communicator on the grass. "Hurry!" the Pink Ranger urged.

Emily quickly scooped up the communicator and praying, she touched a button. "Rangers! Rangers!" she yelled at it.

***

Jason jumped when he heard his girlfriend's voice over his communicator. "What is it?" he asked, his heart beating. His fellow teammate huddled closer.

"Pink Ranger's under attack. She need help." It was then that Jason realized that he had been holding his breath. Fighting to keep his head straight, he said. "Hold on we'll be there."

"Hurry," she said, quoting the same word the Pink Ranger said earlier. Jason was about to say something, anything, to calmed Emily but a scream cut him on it.

"Emily!" he shouted. No answer. The line is dead.

Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Let's go," he said, grimly. They searched for a secluded place for the Zeo Rangers to morph and teleported out to help their friends.

To their horror, the Tengas already held the unconscious Pink Ranger and the kicking Emily in their arms, dragging them. Then, a vortex appeared and they were all gone.

"Noooo!" Jason shouted, echoing Tommy's same cry. Both ran to the vanishing vortex, each determined to save their love ones. But it was already too late. Jason and Tommy fell on their knees.

Rocky came up to them. "Come on. Let's go to the Power Chamber and discuss our next move."

***

"Have you found them yet?"

"Where are they?"

"Why are we taking a long time to locate them?"

It was an hour after the Tengas got Kat and Emily as their captives. Since then, Adam and Alpha had been searching for them, frantically. And Tommy and Jason are not helping either. Plus, Adam is beginning to lose his temper, which he did the next minute they asked the same questions.

"Look, I know you two are worried. But I'm doing as best as I can," he said, slammed the console with his fist. "Rita and Lord Zedd must have jammed our sensors and we need to override it in turn to locate the girls."

Seeing Adam's red face, Rocky quickly intervened. "Look, why don't we wait for the result at the Youth Center. I think Adam and Alpha need some space," he suggested, trying to keep the three of them from a shouting match.

"Good idea," said Tanya. "I'll stay and help."

Muttering apologies, Tommy and Jason teleported out. Rocky looked at those in the Power Chamber and sighed. "Well, here goes," he said and followed the other two.

When Tommy, Jason and Rocky are gone, Adam slumped on the floor. Tanya knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

"No." Tanya was taken aback by his honest answer. He sighed. "Who am I kidding? I know I'm not Billy but why am I trying hard to take his place." He paused. "I'm never going to be as good as Billy."

"Hush, don't say that, Adam," said Tanya, caressing his face. "Of course you're not Billy and won't be Billy. You are Adam Park, the only reason why I love you so much. And you've already run this place as good as Billy had." She made a face. "Or at least much better than we could have if we don't have you."

She waved her hand to dismiss that remark. "Anyway, the point is, Tommy and Jason are too upset to realize what they have said. But they know you will find Kat and Emily."

"I know that," he said, sighing. "But sometimes, I just wish Billy is here with us. He's good at this. He handled pressure better than any of us."

"I wish so too," said Tanya. "But he's not here and right now, we need to you to find Kat and Emily."

Adam jumped to his feet. "You're right. I must find them." He turned to Alpha. "Come on, buddy. Time to get back to work."

***

Kat the Pink Zeo Ranger tried the bars again. But whatever alloy Rita used to build the cell, it could take on the Zeo Blaster without any effect. Giving up, Kat sighed and sat down. She glanced at Emily, sitting beside her in silence. She seemed to be holding back tears.

Kat inched closer. "Hey, it's okay to cry. I know this must be a terrible experience for you."

"No, it's not this," said Emily, wiping her tears. "I'm not afraid of facing Rita and her minions. No, this is one of the few adventures I would really like to be in." She paused. "It's Jason, my boyfriend. It's him that I'm afraid to face."

Kat perked up at the name of her friend. "Why? Why are you afraid to see him?"

Emily looked away and fell silent.

Nearly two hours later, Emily voiced out. "Pink Ranger, I don't know if you live in a normal life like ours but what would you do if you have something to say that will affect the relationship between you and your love one?"

Kat frowned and thought it over. "I would tell him anyway because sooner or later, he will find it out." She turned to the distraught girl. "It is better to tell him now than wait until the last minute," she said, seriously.

Emily nodded slowly, deep in thought. "What is it?" asked Kat.

"It's my parents. They are…"

***

Tommy glanced at his best friend, Jason, who rested his head on the table. He suddenly felt ashamed and sorry that he had pestered Adam earlier. He knew that Adam had been rather pressed since he was forced to take Billy's place.

And Tommy also realized that Jason need support more than he does. "Hey, buddy," he began, trying to start a conversation. "How are we doing?"

"Not bad," said Jason, stretching up. Then he sighed. "Who am I kidding? I'm worried sick for her."

Tommy squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jase. Adam and Alpha will find them."

"It's not that." Jason took a deep breath. "It's just… Emily had been acting a bit weird lately."

'Weird. Kat said the same thing too,' Tommy thought. "What is it, Jason?"

"I don't know. She seemed to be hiding something. And sometimes she was overly concerned."

Tommy frowned. "Maybe she's just worried about you. I mean, you practically collapsed right before her eyes, remember?" 

"Maybe that. But I can't shake the feeling that she's hiding something."

***

When the console beeped both Alpha and Tanya ran toward Adam, who was collecting the results and reading it. "Find them yet?" asked Tanya breathless. Adam nodded and smiled for the first time in hours.

"Yes, they're in Rita's dungeon top floor."

"Yes!" cried Tanya, hugging him. "I know you could do it."

Zordon's voiced boomed. "Good job, Adam. Alpha, please contact the other Rangers."

"I'm already on it, Zordon."

Seconds later, Tommy and Jason teleported in with Rocky carrying a half-eaten tuna sandwich and a milk shake. "Where are they?" asked both Tommy and Jason at the same time. Rocky choked on his milk shake while trying not to laugh.

"They're in Rita's dungeon," Adam answered, at the same time sorting out what look like two poles.

"Wait a minute, that's Billy's invention!" said Tommy, realizing what it was.

"Yes, we need it to teleport ourselves to Rita's castle without being discovered."

"Great! I'm ready to go," said Jason.

Tommy hold up his hand. "Whoa, buddy. You're not going any where near that place."

Jason tried to protest but Zordon interrupted. "Tommy is right, Jason. Without powers we can't have you risk your life in this mission. You will have no protection should you be discovered."

"Yeah, don't worry I will bring Emily back to you. I will bring the two of them back," Tommy promised to Jason, secretly to himself too.

Rocky clapped Tommy's shoulder. "And I'll make sure he did bring them back."

Tommy jumped back in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm coming with you, buddy. Like it or not."

"Rocky is right, Tommy. You can't handle Rita's putties and Tengas alone."

Tommy bit back a retort. "Alright, Rocky. Better keep up with me."

"Are you ready?" asked Adam. 

"Yes. It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue."

"Zeo Ranger V, Red."

Then Adam opened the vortex and both Rangers were swallowed by the gleaming portal.

***

"Red Ranger!" cried Kat. "Blue Ranger!" Both girls ran towards them.

"Don't worry, we'll break you out in a jiffy," said Tommy, pulling out his blaster.

"Wait, the bars can withstand the blaster. I've tried that already," Kat told him.

Tommy looked at his blaster and turned to Rocky. "Let's try it together then," he said. "You too, Pink Ranger."

Kat took out her blaster as Rocky took out his. "Stand back, Emily," Kat said to Emily, who backed immediately. 

"On the count of three…"

"Three…"

Few second later, Emily and Kat are out. But before any of them could say a thing, a Tenga appeared. Time froze at that moment. Then the Tenga squawked. "The Rangers are escaping!"

Tommy recovered first. "Move!" he ordered, pushing Kat and Emily towards the vortex. But a dozen or so Tengas appeared between them and their exit.

"Great!" Tommy spat. "Let's take on the Tengas and get out of here."

Rocky put on his kung fu stance as Tommy and Kat put on karate stances. Suddenly Goldar appeared. "The only you're going to take on is me, Red Ranger."

And the fight began.

***

Jason paced back and fourth in anxiety. He wanted to go and help his friends but Tommy was right, it's too dangerous for him. He might even end up as a liability to the team if he go.

"They've been discovered, Zordon!" Adam reported.

"Then, you and Tanya must go and assist them," said Zordon.

Adam nodded. "Come on, Tanya. It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow."

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green."

Before Adam went through the vortex, Jason stopped him. "Be careful, okay?"

"Right." Then he and Tanya were gone. Jason continued pacing around, still holding on his patience. 'I hate feeling like this,' he thought. 'This must be exactly how Billy always feels whenever we went to battle. God! How can he stand it.' 

Looking up, he said to Zordon. "I'm going to the park, Zordon."

"Very well, Jason," the mentor said, knowing that Jason is still trying to hold himself from jumping into the action to join his friends.

Alpha turned his attention on the former Gold Ranger. "Don't worry, Jason. They will be fine."

"I know, Alpha." Jason smiled weakly at the robot, believing in it fully.

***

"We're out of here," Tommy said, pulling his blaster. "Aim your blasters at the enemy and fire on my mark!" he ordered.

"Right!" the other Rangers responded.

Goldar realized what they want to do and rushed forward. "No way, Red Ranger. You're not escaping from me!"

"Fire!"

An explosion followed by a series of smoke filled up the dungeon. Tommy quickly grabbed Emily. "Move out, Rangers!"

When all of them went through the vortex safely, Adam quickly shut it off. For a moment, there was silence. Then, Zordon spoke up. "Congratulations, Rangers and welcome back, Pink Ranger." He turned to Emily. "And welcome to the Power Chamber, Emily. We'd like to thank you for assisting the Pink Ranger in the earlier fight."

Emily, who was gaping at Zordon, snapped herself out of it. "Uh, it was my pleasure."

"You were very brave but now someone who is dear to you is waiting at the park."

"Jason," she breathed. "He must be worried sick."

"Not for long. We're taking you to him now," said the Red Ranger, squeezing her shoulder in assurance. Emily looked around. "Wait a minute. Where's the Gold Ranger?"

The Rangers exchanged glances. "He's no longer here. He was needed somewhere else." Changing the subject, the Red Ranger said. "Come on, Emily. Let's get you home." Emily started to follow him when she turned back.

"Wait, Pink Ranger. I believe this is yours," she said, producing a pink communicator from her pocket.

"My communicator! Thank you, Emily," said the Pink Ranger.

Emily hugged her in return. "No, thank_ you_. Now I know what to do."

Kat felt her tears threatening to betray her. "Go for it, Emily."

***

"Jason!" Emily called out as soon as she saw him crouching near the lake. Jason stood up and ran to held her in his embrace. Standing hidden near some bushes, Tommy watched them for the last time before teleporting back to the Power Chamber to check on Kat.

"Boy, I'm really glad you're safe," said Jason, letting out a sigh of relief. "When the Red Ranger told me what happened, I thought I'd lost you forever."

Emily's smile faltered. When Jason saw her grim face, he asked. "What? What is it, Emily?"

"Walk with me, Jason," she said, holding his hand tightly. Jason followed her, deeply disturbed by her strange behavior.

They walked for what seemed like eternity. Then Emily stopped and faced Jason. "I have to tell you something, Jason. And I want you to hear me out."

"What is it, Emily?"

She took a deep breath. "My family are moving out. Dad got transferred to France and we're leaving in two days. I know I should've told you earlier but-"

"The hell you should!" Jason shouted, feeling very angry, very cheated. He couldn't believe what he is hearing and didn't want to believe. 'Emily leaving…'

Emily started to cry. "I'm sorry, Jason. I wanted to tell you but-"

"When? When are you planning to tell me?" Jason demanded. " The day you and family take off? Or you're planning to send me a postcard when you're already in France?"

"Jason, please."

"Don't _'Jason, please'_ me!" Jason shouted, unable to hide his frustration. "Why are you leaving me now? Why are you leaving when I need you the most? Why did Billy leave me? Why-" He almost mention the Gold Power but stopped himself. Sobbing, Emily rested her head on his chest for comfort but Jason was too hurt to offer any.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I'm so sorry," Emily whispered, repeatedly. Jason was almost tempted to hug her back but clenched his fists instead.

"Go away," he said, gritting his teeth. His jaw was set. "Leave me alone."

"Jason."

"I said, leave me alone!" he shouted again. "I don't want to see you or talk to you again!"

Hearing that, Emily felt as if she had been stabbed deeply into her heart. Choking in tears, she ran to the Youth Center.

***

When Emily arrived at the Youth Center, she saw Kat and her friends. Spotting her, the party of five waved her over. Emily wiped her tears and strolled towards them. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Emily. How are you doing?" asked Rocky, moved over to make room for her.

"Great, Rocky."

Kat, who had been quiet, spoke up. "Are you alright, Emily?"

Emily started to say yes but sighed instead. "No. I guess I should tell you guys about this earlier."

"What is it?" Adam asked, worried that her experience in Rita's dungeon might disturb her more than he anticipated.

But Ernie chose that moment to come over. "Hey, Emily. Where have you been? I've been looking all over…" Seeing the girl's pale face, he let his sentence trailed off. "Uh… maybe this is not a good time." He started to go away.

"No, Ernie. Come back," said Emily, much to the Rangers' amazement. "This concerns you too."

After Ernie settled down next to Tanya, they all turned to Emily. But she could say a thing. For the first time in her life, Emily couldn't get a word out. Then to her surprise, Kat squeezed her arm encouraging her to go on. Also for the first time, Emily realized how much Kat reminded her of the Pink Ranger. Having the extra strength, she took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm moving to France…" she started.

As Tommy listened, he was deeply concerned about Jason. When he asked about it, Emily burst into tears. "I told him that I was sorry but he wouldn't listen. Now he doesn't want to see me or talk to me again!"

"Don't worry, Emily," Tommy said gently. "I know Jason. He didn't mean that. He's just a little bit upset. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

Emily looked at him, hopefully. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, Tommy isn't the only want who know Jason," Ernie cut in. "I was with Jason since he was a little kid. Heck, I practically watched he and his friends grew up. He's one of the most short-tempered kid I've ever known, next to Billy and Trini."

"He'll be fine," Tommy repeated but feeling not so sure himself.

***

The next morning, none of them could get in touch with Jason. He didn't want to answer the phone, his communicator or even talk to anybody. Emily was getting more upset and distraught. She is leaving the next day and wanted badly to talk to Jason.

The Rangers decided to cheer her up by throwing a farewell party for her.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate this," said Emily, smiling weakly.

Kat patted her shoulder. "We can't have you run off to France without having fun here in Angel Grove."

"And the food here is much better than France," said Rocky, munching. Tanya threw him a disbelief look. He shrugged. "Hey, it's true. Where in France can you find Ernie's Blue Ranger's blueberry pie? And Red Ranger strawberry smoothie?"

That brought laughter around the table. 'Trust Rocky to make everyone feels better,' Tommy thought, silently congratulates his friend for making Emily laugh for the first time in days.

"He got a point there, Tanya," Adam teased. Tanya nudged him. "Hey, whose side are you anyway?"

Adam grimaced. "Ouch! Trapped between an abusive girlfriend and a crazy best friend. When can a guy get some peace?" Everybody laughed at that while Rocky stared at him, disbelief.

"I can't believe it!"

"What? What?" asked Adam, checking himself.

"He can make a joke!" Instead of laughing, the others groaned.

"Bad one, Rocky. Bad one," Tommy said. Then everybody laughed as Rocky scowled.

Emily wiped her eyes. "Boy, I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Well, we'll going to miss you too," said Tanya.

"Oh! I'll miss you too," Rocky crooned like a girl, reaching out to hug Tanya. She jabbed her elbow at his ribs. "Oww! You're right, Adam. She is abusive. " 

"Hey!"

"Well, I had to say that it's going to be hard to live without you guys." Emily's eyes twinkled mischievously. "But I could certainly live without Rocky's lame humor." 

Everybody laughed except Rocky. "Good one, Emily. Good one," gasped Adam, clutching his mid section.

Rocky sulked. "Go ahead. Laughed at the Blue boy. At least I got myself. Who needs friends?"

"Oh! Rocky. Of course, I'm going to miss you," said Emily.

"The least," Adam finished for her as they laughed at that. Emily smiled and looked at the new friends she had made and thought how lucky she is. If only…

***

Jason stared at the silvery moon like forever, deep in thought. He hated himself for getting so upset. He was very surprised at his outburst. He had never been the one who loses his temper easily. And people always said that he was the one with better temper than Tommy. "Congratulations, Jason. You managed to hurt the only girl who cared about you," he said to himself.

'No. The power drainage must've taken its toll,' he thought, yawning. 'I never felt so tired in my life.' He paused. 'But that was definitely NOT an excuse.'

He sighed. 'Why is everybody leaving me? Why Billy left when I needed him the most? I want to share a lot of things with him that I can't share with Tommy,' he thought regretfully. 'Why didn't I stop him from staying on Aquitar?'

'And why can't I no longer sustained the Gold Power? It feels so strange without the Powers and yet watching the Rangers fight for you. God! How did Billy cope with these?'

Then he felt as if his heart is tearing apart. 'Why Emily? Why she, the only best thing in my life now, is leaving? Why is God taking it all away from me?'

"I don't know what to do." He turned away from the moon, wiping a fresh tear. "I just don't know what to do any more."

He buried his head in his hands and stayed like that for a moment. 'No. It's not Emily's fault that all these happened. And it won't do me any good to sit here and mourn and making both of our life miserable. I must at least see her.'

Talk to her. Touch her… for the last time.

***

Emily looked around the airport for what seem like a thousandth times. But no Jason. Kat, Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Tanya had been assuring her that he will be there but now, they are not so sure themselves. Soon, Emily gave up the hope and thought that Jason must have hated her for leaving.

"Emily? They've just announced our flight," said Mrs Stuart. "We have to go."

Emily looked around the ring of friends she got from Angel Grove and smiled weakly. "Well, guys this is it. It's been nice knowing all of you."

"It's been nice knowing you too, Emmy," said Tanya, hugging her.

"Yeah, don't forget to write," said Adam.

Rocky smiled mischievously. "And don't forget to check out the food for me." Tanya feigned shock. "I thought you said Angel Grove food is much better!"

"Hey, I was just complementing Ernie." Then he lowered his voice. "But don't tell Ernie, okay?"

Emily laughed. "Right, Rocky." She turned to Tommy. "Thanks, Tommy. For everything."

"Kat. What can I say? It's been nice spending time with you. You're a great friend." Then both girls hugged each other.

"You're a great friend too, Emily."

Emily wiped the tears that threatened to roll down. "Good bye, Kat. Take care of Jason for me, okay?"

"I will," said Kat as they parted.

Emily turned to look at all of them. "Bye," she said softly and turned. Suddenly her eyes caught another figure and she stiffened. She stared behind the Rangers who wondered what she saw. They turned to see… Jason!

Without a word, Emily ran toward him into his waiting arms. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared into the eyes of the only guy she ever loved.

"I'm sorry, Jason," she started to say but Jason stopped her.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk," he said, softly.

Then there was silence. They know that they have to make a big decision here and now.

Jason stared at the beautiful face in front of him. He had thought long about it and he knew that he had to do it. He knew that it is going to be hard for both of them to maintain such a long-distance relationship.

"Look, Emily…" he started to say but changed his mind. "I…" he tried again but decided the more direct approach. "You're free to see anyone in France if you want to."

Emily started to say something but he quickly interrupted. "I don't think we need to fool ourselves. We can't go on like this. It'll only hurt us. And you're the last person I want to hurt."

She bit her lips, hearing Jason's words. Then tears started to well up. "I know you're right. But I want you to know that you the greatest person I've ever met and that I hope someday we will find the same path." She paused. "I'm going to miss you, Jason."

"I'll miss you too."

Then they kissed for the longest and deepest time in their entire life. The love between them was all poured into the kiss. When they finally parted, Jason wiped her tears. Emily touched his face tenderly and looked at him for the last time. Then, he whispered something in his ears that make him jumped in amazement. Then their hands parted.

And Emily was gone. Gone from his life forever.

***

Jason sat there all alone, thinking. It has been a long time since he visited his favorite place; the big rock at the beach where he, Zack and Trini usually went scuba diving. The waves crashed on a nearby rock as Jason continued to write. His diary, where he wrote all the great moments with Emily.

It's been a month since Emily left. And during that time, he had been doing some serious thinking and he had made up his mind.

Suddenly a figure in pink settled next to him. "Hi, Jason," said a heavily accented voice.

"Hi, Kat," said Jason, smiling. He was grateful for Kat who had been everywhere for him since Emily left. It was Kat that brought back his smile, his laughter and his life. Not only that, she also took care of him until he got through the power drainage. Now he felt a bond between him and the Pink Ranger.

"What you're thinking, Jason?" she asked.

Jason just smiled. "Nothing," he finally answered. "Just how much I miss this place."

"Hey, Billy said that you used to dive here with Trini and Zack, right?"

"Yeah, that was our favorite pastime. We tried to dragged Kim and Billy with us but Kim was always worried about getting her hair wet and Billy… well, he might kill me for telling you, he was afraid of fish."

Kat looked at him disbelief. "What! Billy's afraid of fish? I can't believe it"

"He did. That was why Rita created a fish monster just to scare him off the team. But then he came through. He always came through," he whispered at the last part.

"Does he still afraid of fish?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah, of course he's not. Why would he went off to Aquitar?" He paused. "No. Billy has changed a lot since I left for the Peace Conference." He added. "So did Kim."

"Kim?" asked Kat, curiously.

"Yeah, if you see the old Kimberly Hart, you won't believe that she is the person today," said Jason, chuckling. "She used to worry about clothes, her hair and everything. But when she met Tommy, she began to notice other people beside herself. She began to care about people not just herself. Heck, she even cared about Bulk and Skull."

"Bulk and Skull!" Kat giggled, finding it hard to swallow.

"Yeah, especially Skull," said Jason, stressing on it.

Then he sighed. "Man, I'm going to miss this place." That brought Kat's attention.

"What? Why are you saying that? You can always come here," she said, disturbed.

Jason threw a stone into the water. "I'm going back to Switzerland, Kat. The Peace Conference need me and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What! I… I thought you quit," said Kat, feeling dreadful to lose another friend.

"I was but the board member asked me to reconsider it," he answered. "They gave me three month of vacation to reconsider my decision. Now, I think the conference is meant for me."

"But… but you can stay here and graduate with us. You don't have to go back."

Jason exhaled. "I can't, Kat. There's nothing left for me here. I think I'll be better off helping Trini and Zack keeping the world in peace at the conference." 

There was silence. Kat knew she couldn't persuade the former Gold Ranger to do otherwise, so she gave up. "We're going to miss you, Jason. A lot."

"Yeah, me too."

***

When Jason and Kat told Tommy what took place, he was deeply disturbed of having another best friend leaving. He had tried to persuade Jason to stay, even threatened him to stay, but the former Gold Ranger had already made his mind.

For the second time in two months, Ernie threw a farewell party for Jason. They all have fun together, sharing stories and secret stories about the past Rangers and laughed at the funny ones and feeling sorry for the sad ones.

Then, it was time for Jason to leave. They teleported to the Power Chamber so Jason could say good bye to Zordon and Alpha.

"We will never forget you, Jason Scott. For you have come from your new life to help us in time of need. And now, you're going to make the world a better place to live in but this time back in the Peace Conference. We're deeply grateful for your assistance, Jason." Zordon was saying.

"Ai yi yi yi. I'm going to miss you, Jason."

"I'll miss you too, Alpha."

Kat watched as the farewells took place. But suddenly she couldn't help herself from crying. Silently, she ran out of the chamber into the zords' loading bay, crying softly.

"Kat?" a voice said. Kat looked up to see Tanya. "Are you okay?"

She sniffed. "Yeah, I was just thinking about Emily and Jason. I never thought that we're going to lose them both."

Tanya sat beside her. "Nah, we didn't lose them, Kat. They just went on separate ways. Just like we will when the time comes."

"I know," said Kat. She tried to smile. "I just hate good byes."

"Me too."

Suddenly Kat jumped up. "Come on. They must've been waiting for us."

***

And once again they all found themselves at the airport.

"Well, this is it, guys," said Jason.

"We're going to miss you, Jason," Adam said.

"Yeah, you're not bad you know." Tanya hugged him.

Jason grinned. "Thanks, Tanya. Hope you two behave yourself while I'm gone." Hearing that, Adam blushed as Tanya looked away in embarrassment.

"Mail the Swiss cheese to me, okay?" said Rocky, teasingly.

"Don't worry, I'll send you a whole truck." Then Jason faced Tommy, his 'brother' and pal. Both of them shared a long brotherly hug.

"It's been nice fighting beside you again, Tommy."

"It's been great having you back, even for a short time."

"Yeah." They looked at each other, communicating with their thoughts, sharing things that they never shared with anyone. Then Jason blinked a tear away as Tommy pretended that some dust irritated his eyes.

Jason turned to Kat who had her face half hidden behind her hair. He gently tilted her face up and saw her red eyes. "Thanks for everything, Kat. Thanks for being there for me. Thanks for being a friend. Most of all thanks for all you did when Emily's gone."

"It's my job as a friend, Jason. You needed someone to talk to." She paused. "But if you ever need…"

"I'll call, Kat. I promise," he finished for her. Then the speaker announced the next flight to Switzerland. For a moment, all of them stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, good bye guys. See you soon," he said, turning. He waved at them before disappearing into the boarding room, carrying a strange empty feeling. As if he left something important unfinished.

As Tommy and the other Rangers saw Jason's flight took off the runaway, Kat felt a deep regret in her heart.

****

THE END

Next: A former Ranger is questioning his decision upon leaving his friends. At the same time, the Machine Empire launched a brilliant attack that destroyed the Power Chamber as well as cutting their connection with Zordon. Who can they turn to for help? Can they fend off the Empire's attacks as well as Rita and Lord Zedd's without the help of Alpha and Zordon?


End file.
